Al-i-Imran
Sura Al-i-Imran (Arabic: آل عمران, Sūratu Āli-'Imrān,"The Family of Imran")http://www.sacred-texts.com//isl/pick/003.htm is the 3 (number)rd chapter of the Qur'an with two hundred verses. Overview Imran (joachim) in Islam is regarded as the father of Mary. This chapter is named after the family Imran (joachim) which includes; Imran, Saint Anne, Mary, Jesus. The chapter is believed to have been revealed in Medina and is either the second or third in Medinan revelation. Almost all of it also belongs to the 3rd year of the Hijra with the possible exception of verse 61 which mentions Mubāhalah and therefore might have been revealed during the visit of the Najrān Christian deputation which was occurred in the 10th year of the Hijrah. This chapter primarily focuses on the departure of prophethood from the Mosaic dispensation. Content The Sura has two major messages each discussed in one of two sections. The first section, , guides as to how to resist temptation and immorality stemming from external sources and affirming the faith. Examples: 3, 14, 84 and 120. The second section, verses , guides as to how to resist immorality from within. Examples: 103, Asking to unite and not hate and Culminating with 200. = *He (Allah) revealed the scripture (Qur'an) corroborating existing beliefs and it is He who revealed the Torah and the Gospel. This verse affirms the belief in the sacred text and its message. :Step-by-step has He bestowed upon thee from on high this divine writ, setting forth the truth which confirms whatever there still remains earlier revelations: for it is He who has bestowed from on high the Torah and the Gospel aforetime, as a guidance unto mankind, and it is He who has bestowed man the standard by which to discern the true from the false...He it is who has bestowed upon thee from on high this divine writ, containing messages that are clear in and by themselves – and these are the essence of the divine writ – as well as others that are allegorical. (Muhammad Asad's translation) = Verse seven is used in many areas and is known for stating that parts of the Qur'an are to be interpreted figuratively. = *This verse is said to contain a prophecy = *Fair in the eyes of men is the love of things they covet: Women and offspring; Heaped-up hoards of gold and silver; horses branded (for blood and excellence); and (wealth of) cattle and well-tilled land. Such are the possessions of this world's life; but in nearness to Allah is the best of the goals (To return to). :Alluring unto man is the enjoyment of worldly desires from women, and children, and heaped up treasures of gold and silver, and horses of high mark, and cattle, and lands. All this may be enjoyed in the life of this world – but the most beauteous of all goals is with God. Say: ‘Shall I tell you of better things than those joys? For the God-conscious there are, with their Sustainer, gardens through which running waters flow, therein to abide, and spouses pure, and God’s goodly acceptance.’ (Muhammad Asad's translation) = :Behold, the only true religion in the sight of God is man’s self-surrender unto Him…and if they surrender themselves unto Him they are on the right path…For, if one goes in search of a religion other than self-surrender unto God, it will never be accepted from him, and in the life to come he shall be among the lost. (Muhammad Asad's translation) = *Hadith of Mubahela = *This verse rebuts the view that the Prophet Jesus bade his followers to pray unto him (instead of, or in addition to God), or to pray to saints, angels, etc. in lieu of God :It is not conceivable that a human being unto whom God has granted revelation, and sound judgment, and prophethood, should thereafter have said unto people, “Worship me beside God”; but rather he exhort them, “Become men of God by spreading the knowledge of the divine writ, and by your own deep study thereof.” And neither did he bid you take the angels and the prophets for your lords: for would he bid you to deny the truth after you have surrendered yourselves to God?” (Muhammad Asad's translation) = *Say: "We believe in Allah, and in what has been revealed to us and what was revealed to Abraham, Isma'il, Isaac, Jacob, and the Tribes (Nevi'im), and in (the Books) given to Moses, Jesus, and the prophets, from their Lord: We make no distinction between one and another among them, and to Allah do we bow our will (in Islam)." Affirming belief. = *And hold fast by the covenant of Allah all together and be not disunited, and remember the favor of Allah on you when you were enemies, then He united your hearts so by His favor you became brethren; and you were on the brink of a pit of fire, then He saved you from it, thus does Allah make clear to you His communications that you may follow the right way. = *Muhammad is but a messenger; messengers (the like of whom) have passed away before him. If, then, he dies or is killed, will you turn back on your heel? Regarding the Battle of Uhud and quoted by Abu Bakr to Umar when Muhammad died. = *O ye who believe! Observe your duty to Allah with right observance, and die not but Muslims. Instructing to remain pious till death. = :And unto God belongs the dominion over the heavens and the earth: and God has the power to will anything. Verily, in the creation of the heavens and the earth, and in the succession of night and day, there are indeed messages for all who are endowed with insight, and who remember God when they stand, and when they sit, and when they lie down to sleep, and thus reflect on the creation of the heavens and the earth: “O our Sustainer! Thou hast not created of this without meaning and purpose. (Muhammad Asad's translation) = *O ye who believe! Persevere in patience and constancy; vie in such perseverance; strengthen each other; and fear Allah; that ye may prosper. See also Surah Ala-Imran (Flash) References * Al Imran at Altafsir.com * Arabic and Transliteration along with translation in several languages Category:Sura